


Stay

by ladyofbrileith



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofbrileith/pseuds/ladyofbrileith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel never seem find the right words at the right time until Daniel decides he wants to join the Atlantis expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jack/Daniel ficathon of 2006 for brainofck who requested: hurt/comfort or angst with smut and the kink of my choice. ;) Not sure it necessarily qualifies as kink, but the other two are in there. *g*

He'd gone. Just walked through the gate that wasn't really the gate and gone.And like an idiot, he'd just watched him go.Hadn't said the words pounding in his brain.

“Stay with me.”

“Don't go.”

“Don't leave me.”

Because he didn't have the right to ask such a thing, the way he'd treated Daniel these last couple of years.He didn’t have a place to ask him to stay with him, to stay in possible pain just to ease the pain Jack would feel when he was gone.

So he didn’t say the words.He watched Daniel walk through, watched the ripples of the gate, watched his body change in front of his eyes, become what appeared to be a glowing jellyfish and then disappear.He’d said goodnight as calmly as possible to a crying Sam and Dr. Frasier, and he’d gone home.

He stared at the beer clutched in his hand, at the bottles scattered around, a testament to what he’d lost, and the words choked in his throat.

“Please come back.”

* * *

“Why?He’s _hurting_.He’s suffering.Why can’t I…”Daniel stared back at Oma’s calm visage and wanted to scream.Wanted to throw something.So much for perfect enlightenment.“I could get him out of there.”

“No.You couldn’t.They would stop you, Daniel.”

“They can go to hell.”

She sighed, softly, looking at him with sad, wise eyes that twisted something inside of him.“You _know_ what you can and cannot do as one of us Daniel.You understand.”

He did.That didn’t mean he had to like it.But it also meant he knew one thing he could do.

He could bring Jack with him, and then they’d never have to leave.

* * *

He was dreaming.Had to be.Although he found that Daniel was being as difficult in his dream as he’d ever been in real life.Just as elusive, too, escaping his grasp when he tried to reach for him.His hands shouldn’t go through him, touching nothing but air.There should be skin, warm and heated and pressed close where he could run his lips over it, and taste him.

It was his dream, dammit.

The words, the sight of him.It wasn’t enough.Not enough to tempt him to give in to what he was asking.There had to be another way.

He ignored the tightening in his chest that said he was missing his chance again.Daniel was at his bedside, but the words choked in his throat again, and Daniel left.

After he was home, he let the tears come.

***

It hurt to breathe.He didn’t remember…had it always hurt?It must have.His skin felt constricting, tight around him and holding him in, holding him back from something he was supposed to be doing.

Everyone kept touching, fingers brushing here and there.The doctor with her instruments and a smile that was just a little too happy.It was familiar, but not.Painful in many ways, to almost remember.

And then there was John.James?No, Jack.Jack.He said it again and again as he worked on the report.His knowledge of ancient cultures at least seemed to have come back to him.He remembered school.He remembered faces.Planets, even.Most names.

Jack.Warm brown eyes, smiling in approval, delight.Arms that held him tight.Clinging tight back and breathing him in.Just fragments, but enough to make him wonder.

But Jack didn’t hug him, and Daniel had to wonder if he’d dreamt it all or if it had ever been real.

***

He watched him.Followed him around like a puppy for all that Daniel noticed. It stung when he got his name wrong, but as Daniel remembered that pain went away.He was Daniel again.

And then he was gone.Again.

Kidnapped.No Goa’uld.No galactic emergency.Petty guerilla warriors looking for money from the rich Americans.But a bullet could kill as easily as a staff weapon, and how typical of them to forget such mundane dangers when faced with everything else.

His heart stayed caught in his throat, panic running through him until he shot the man down who was aiming for Daniel.There was a moment, then.A chance.Daniel had the rock in his hand, and his leg was hurt and his eyes were wide and god knows when he’d last had a bath, but Jack reached for him, and figured what the hell.One kiss wouldn’t kill them.

The flying bullets from the not-dead man might have though, and by the time it was over the moment was gone.

***

_“Jack!No!”_

It was Sam’s hand that ran over the ice that encased him.Sam who was free to cry when he said goodbye.But Jack’s eyes had been on him.Daniel was sure of it.

He should have been the one who took the Ancient knowledge.No.He should have been able to _remember_ the Ancient knowledge.Jack shouldn’t have had to stick his head into that device, because somewhere in Daniel’s head that information already existed.

It was his fault.His fault that Jack had almost shut down.That the Ancient knowledge started overwriting his brain.That he was frozen in front of them and they had no idea when and how to get him out. The Asgard had been silent for too long for comfort.

His fingers brushed over the ice once Teal’c and Sam had gone to see to everyone landing outside the outpost.

“I’m sorry…”

So many missed chances and he hadn’t ever asked.Hadn’t pressed.His voice cracked and there were tears in his eyes.

“Please come back.”

***

He watched him, brooding, and Jack had never been a brooder.He was so beautiful it hurt to look at him, and he wanted to go.He wanted to leave, again, on a one way trip this time.

“It’s _Atlantis_.”

What Jack heard was, “It’s more important than you.Than us.Than anything we could have been.”

He could let him go.Should let him go.After everything they’d been through, if there was going to ever be a “them” it would have happened.He should just send him to Atlantis and let the rest be damned, Jack thought viciously, fingers tight around the pencil.

“No.”It was final.An order.Daniel wasn’t going.Daniel wasn’t leaving him.Not again.

The hurt look in Daniel’s eyes did nothing to ease his conscience, but he didn’t change his mind.

***

It was ridiculous.Jack had been just…Jack.That look, before he froze, he must have imagined.He’d hoped when they had him back that things would change.He’d fought for him, for him to be fine, and Jack had just brushed it aside.And now he wasn’t allowed to do the one thing he’d dreamt of all his life because Jack…what?It didn’t make sense.

He knocked on the door, pounded more like, fury in each press of fist to wood.

He didn’t say hello when Jack opened the door.Didn’t waste time with formalities.There wasn’t _time_ for such things, not with Dr. Weir’s expedition leaving so soon.

“In god’s name, Jack, _why?_ ”

***

Jack watched him, struggling to keep his face impassive.Daniel’s eyes were dark with a fury and frustration he had only seen once or twice.One time, after the sarcophagus…when Daniel had wanted to leave him before.Another, when he’d pulled him out of the room that was caving in.

Always when he tried to go and Jack stopped him.

Was he that hard to live with?To be around?Was leaving really that important to Daniel?His gut twisted and there was a lump in his throat, but he just gave the standard answer.“I need you here.”For the team.For the job.To keep me sane.To put me back together and make me whole again.

***

“Need?”Daniel ignored that he was still on Jack’s doorstep.“ _Need?_ What exactly do you need me for, Jack?You seem to get along pretty well without me.”

Jack seemed to pale, is what Jack seemed to do, though only part of Daniel’s brain processed it.

“You never let me…what is it with you?You say you _need_ me here, but my opinions rarely matter to you. My values, my hopes, my dreams.It’s Atlantis.It is every archaeologist’s dream and you’re taking it away from me.Why?” His eyes were challenging.“Just…tell me why.Because I know it isn’t _need._ ”

***

Jack was not doing this on the doorstep.That was the only thought he had as he grabbed Daniel’s shirt and hauled him into the house, slamming the door.Daniel gaped athim as Jack pressed him into the wall, and maybe it was the beer that wasn’t going to let him think this through and maybe he’d have to ship Daniel off to Atlantis after this or risk ending both their careers, but goddamnit Jack was going to show him what need was.

The kiss wasn’t gentle, by any means.It was hard and it was furious and it took as much as it gave.He explored Daniel’s mouth with the thoroughness that Daniel used on his artifacts and scrolls and somewhere along the way it finally hit him that Daniel was conducting his own exploration.Hands were tugging at his clothes and Daniel’s tongue was fencing with his in an intricate dance of balance and precision.He should have expected no less.

***

It took a moment to process.Lips and tongue and teeth and beer and Jack.Jack, who had barely touched him in years, was pressed against him, full-length, and Daniel had very hard evidence of his need pressing into his hip.He moaned, greedy for this, for more of this, more of Jack, and he rocked his hips back into Jack’s with a mounting urgency.

It could stop at any moment.Jack could stop, push him away, tell him to go, but if this was why he didn’t want him to go, then Daniel really should persuade him it was worth it.

Atlantis had its marvels, but they were not as fascinating as the way Jack gasped when Daniel’s teeth captured his lower lip.Atlantis had secrets, but they were not as mysterious as the hollow of Jack’s throat and the question of how he would respond if Daniel kissed him there.Atlantis had history, but it wasn’t as turbulent as theirs and it would still be there when the Prometheus was ready to travel.There would be other opportunities, other chances to decode the wonders under the sea, but they had missed too many already and Daniel was not going to give up on this one.

His hands tugged at Jack’s clothes, fingers nimble on buttons and then seeking skin.His palms ran over Jack’s chest, down further, over his stomach, then around and up his back.Just a touch of nails, which really was all he had given the work he did.Another experiment.His breath caught when Jack moaned.

***

He couldn’t stop the sound breaking out of him.Daniel was kissing.Touching in ways Jack had only fantasized about when his fingers stroked over his cock in the privacy of his bathroom.Daniel wasn’t shocked.Wasn’t pushing him away.Wasn’t _running_ away.Wasn’t leaving.

_His_ Daniel wasn’t leaving, because he’d always been that, even if they hadn’t acknowledged it in words or touch or in…

Pressing each other into the wall, hips grinding and breath coming in panting gasps.Jack moaned again as Daniel pushed his shirt off and lowered his lips to trace Jack’s collarbone.It was a shame to interrupt it, but Jack needed to touch, to taste, too.He heard buttons rip as he pulled Daniel’s shirt off and it didn’t matter that he’d seen him in the locker room more than once.He hadn’t touched before.His lips hadn’t slid over the skin stretched tight over muscles that were still new and surprising to him.He hadn’t teased at nipples, twirling his tongue around them until Daniel moaned as well.

His hands had never undone Daniel’s belt, his pants.Had never slid inside and pushed fabric out of their way and curled around the silken skin of his cock.

He might have dreamt about it, but he’d never fallen to his knees, tugging Daniel’s pants and boxers down and buried his face in his stomach.He’d never kissed down that trail of hair, never nuzzled at the curls surrounding his cock.He’d never slid his tongue up it worshipfully and flicked over the tip to delight in the drops of pre-cum he found there.

***

Daniel’s knees sagged and he clutched at Jack’s shoulder when he felt his warm mouth encase him, sliding down over him.His cock twitched and his hips thrust forward of their own accord seeking more of the wet heat.

“Jack…”It was a moan and a plea, one hand scrabbling for Jack’s short hair as his hips jerked again.

Words started to fail the linguist and when Jack slicked one finger and slid it behind and into him, Daniel was left with nothing but guttural moans, trapped between finger and mouth.He thrust forward into Jack’s mouth, back onto his finger, forward, back, instinct taking over intellect.

He almost came when Jack worked a second finger into him, stretching him wider in a silent promise of what was to come.There was blood on his lip as he bit back the scream, hips losing their rhythm.Jack kept it, though, tongue and throat working around him, fingers working in him, deep enough to brush his prostate.He moved in counterpoint to his tongue, stroking, sucking and plunging deep and Daniel couldn’t last.

“Jack…”It was a warning this time, as his balls tightened.

***

Jack moaned around him, speeding up.He glanced up and moaned again at the sight of Daniel, flushed, head back, ecstasy on his face as he started to shake.He pushed him, pressing a third finger into his ass and Daniel screamed Jack’s name and something in a tongue Jack couldn’t interpret, but didn’t need to.Hot, salty liquid filled his mouth and he swallowed, tongue licking Daniel clean.

He rose smoothly up, slicking himself with spit and cum, some of Daniel over his cock, throbbing in his hand.

“Turn around.”It was a growled order and he felt the shiver run through Daniel’s body as he obeyed.He braced his hands on the wall as Jack pressed against him.One hand settled on Daniel’s hip, fingers gripping tightly as Jack positioned himself and slowly pressed into Daniel, taking his time.Daniel moaned again and the sound was music to Jack’s ears.He slid out some, letting the slickness spread, then back in, deeper this time.Back out, then in, until Daniel had relaxed and when he pressed in a third time, he plunged deep until his balls hit Daniel’s ass.

Daniel cried out his name again, wriggling back against him.Jack dropped a kiss to his shoulder, then grabbed his other hip and started to move.Push and pull with each thrust, guiding Daniel’s hips and sliding his cock in deep each time.

There was sweat running down Daniel’s back as Jack pressed him harder into the wall, slamming into him without mercy.His tongue ran over the back of Daniel’s neck, tasting the salt and knowing he was just as wet.The sounds Daniel was making just edged him higher.Small whimpers, pleading, encouraging.

“God…Daniel…”

He was so tight, so hot around him.Jack’s fingers bit into that coveted skin harder as he started to shake.His strokes were shorter, sharper, shallower as his breath slid to pants.

“Tell me you’re not going to leave.”

“Not….”Daniel gasped between each word.“Going….to….leave….”

“Promise me.”He was shaking and had to hold on to Daniel to steady himself.

“Promise,” Daniel moaned.

Jack thrust deep, burying himself as far as he could as he came, filling Daniel, holding him close.

***

Daniel sagged against the wall, fighting for breath.Jack’s weight still held him there.Slick skin rubbed against slick skin as Jack shifted and Daniel fought the urge to whimper in protest as Jack slipped out of him.But the whimper was stilled when Jack turned him and kissed him.This time it was gentle and he sighed as Jack’s hand caressed his face, his hair.

“Stay with me.”It was a whisper in his mouth.

Daniel nodded, whispered back, “All you had to do was ask.”


End file.
